30 Birb and Doru Days
by rickysan
Summary: 30 day otp challenge featuring mostly post-true end memodol n q n. irregular updates due to college. rating might change due to future prompts. keep a look out.
1. holding hands

_small warning: implications of death_

.

The sea was vast and unchanging. Since the beginning of time, it had already been the way it was now— that was of no surprise, and they were happy with it.

The first eye contact wasn't anything fancy at all. It was merely an exchange of greetings— "Hello!" "…Hi,"— and they simply considered each other as fellow familiars under the same witch. The early days spent in the ship was relatively peaceful, and it was nice.

It was already deep in the night back then, when she had woken up at the sound of soft tears from the other bed, and there, her simply fellow familiar was wiping the tears on her face after waking up from a supposed nightmare. It had been silent, only quiet sobs and sniffs silently echoing in the room, before a word was spoken. "Hey," Nothing else— she held up her blanket, and as the crying lass turned towards her, it took her a while to understand the offer. She slipped under the covers of the other's bed, and soon, it was quiet once again. The hands that tightly held each other acted as the initial spark of their trust, one that would last for many, many years to come.

They were fellow familiars under the same witch, and they would have to help each other when the time came. —? Ah, they were friends.

— - ◉ - -

Red— everything was red. Their sea that had died, plagued with black-red abominations— they were _terrified_. And as they trod on across the pitch black path, blotches of red lining their sight as they went off after the fallen shark, two hands were linked together, in an attempt to calm and soothe each other from the pulsating sea they were in.

They had let go. It happened in the blink of an eye, and they might not have even realized it. More red stained the floor— as if it wasn't enough, as if the sea wanted more, more _red_— and their dull, unfocused eyes glazed over, their cold, still fingers no longer able to feel the other's warmth ever again.

The sea had changed.

— ◯ - - -

It was blue once again. It was as if the red never even stained their sea, the once shattered pearl above the castle replaced with a seemingly brighter one. Supposedly, it would be as if nothing had changed. But that wasn't the case as the sea had lost someone— someone very important— in exchange for this seemingly unchanging trait of the vast waters.

They no longer had a witch. She was crying once again. She, too, was sad— they had lost a family, and even they, their brother figure and the shark, seemed to be sulking about their loss. There was nothing else she could do, except hold on to the crying girl's hand, embracing her as she grieved, feeling her tears trickled down from her own eyes.

_She_ was no longer here, so they were no longer fellow familiars under the same witch. But they were still friends, and she was going to stay by her side. As long as it took.

That wasn't going to change.

- — + -

Her golden scarf trailed back as the wind swept past her, her gaze fixated on the sky, marveling at the colors that painted the blue and white canvas above. Perhaps also waiting. Noticing her companion looking at her, she turned towards her with a slight questioning look. She merely grinned in response, cheeks flushed with bright colors, and she could only show a similar smile in return, feeling her own cheeks heat up at the sight of her most important person happy.

She reached over to touch her hand, and she softly squeezed it in return. The sky was lined with the spectrum of colors, and this… This was more than enough. Things change, but not everything.

The great blue sea was vast and unchanging. Since the beginning of time, they had always been together— it wasn't surprising, to say the least, and they were happy.


	2. cuddling somewhere

She had just been sitting on the couch, a small book at hand as she held a snack on the other. The book she was reading was from Fukami's bookshelf, a paper copy of a random story that she found interesting. The day was relatively peaceful— or as a certain seagull had said, 'boring'— and even though it was already in the middle of the afternoon, the sea felt a little cold. Perhaps it was because winter was near? Pushing the warm, golden scarf up to the bridge of her nose, she continued to read the words on the book, immersing herself enough to partially forget that she had food in her hand.

And also not notice someone approach her from the side.

The sudden contact and body warmth on her left side was more than enough to snap her attention away from the story, and it took her another second to realize that the suspended food in her fingers had been snatched away by the supposed intruder. Turning to the culprit, she furrowed her brows at the seagull leaning on her side, watching her pop the snack into her mouth and chew happily. Dolphi wasn't pleased at the slightest, showing a pout even though it wasn't visible from under the yellow fabric.

"'Eya, Dolph," Memoca casually greeted. The dolphin merely hummed in response, muttering a quiet 'hey' under her scarf before turning back to the book in her hand. Memoca wasn't really satisfied with her response.

Watching her read the book as she continued to lean on her, her eyes were switching back and forth from the paragraphs on the softbound book and Dolphi's half-covered face. Quietly swallowing the food that she had snatched before, she felt herself pout at the lack of attention from her mate.

It was quiet for a while— Dolphi continued to read, the only sign she acknowledged the seagull's presence was her leaning back on her side, and Memoca continued to watch her, waiting for her to probably put the book down and pay 100% of her attention towards her. After a minute or so though, it was already obvious that Dolphi wouldn't be doing that any time soon, her fingers gently flipping through the pages in silence. Memoca continued to pout.

The sudden absence of touch on her side effectively brought the dolphin's attention away from the book again, nearly toppling over to the side as her support shifted her position. Turning to Memoca in slight confusion, she suddenly yelped in surprise when the seagull crawled up to her lap, settling there between her and the book. It wasn't like Memoca was jealous of a bunch of printed papers, nope, not at all. Sitting on the dolphin's right side with her legs across her lap, Memoca snaked her wing behind her back, and then latched on to her waist, before pulling her close as her other wing reached up to tug at her scarf.

Dolphi was, to say the least, flustered and panicking. Nearly dropping the book she was holding as different shades of red colored her face, she could only stammer incoherent words as Memoca made herself comfortable, after messily wrapping the scarf around her neck, too. Connecting her wings together across the other's torso, she rested her head on the crook of her neck, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Cute sound ya jus' made," She commented. It didn't help Dolphi's current state at all, and if it was possible, she blushed a darker shade of red, her free hand reaching up to try and cover her face with a part of her scarf while the one holding the book was just awkwardly held up as her arm rested on Memoca's back.

"Wh-What a-a-are you—" The dolphin managed to stutter out, alarms ringing in her head as she was still pretty much surprised and befuddled by the sudden act of affection. Memoca slightly lifted her head to look up at her with an innocent smile.

"It's cold," She said simply. As she hugged her tighter, Dolphi couldn't maintain eye contact for long and she looked away, the seagull amusing herself at the sight of her flustered face. She, too, was blushing, feeling her own heart pound loudly in her chest, but the fact that they were alone and that Dolphi's reaction was more drastic than hers relieved her.

Noticing that she wasn't pulling away and that she wasn't showing any signs of discomfort though, Memoca beamed inwardly, before proceeding with the cuddle and burying her temple on the other's bare neck. Dolphi reacted accordingly, continuing to make small stammering noises as she continued to awkwardly hold on to the book. On the other hand, the back of her palm was still over her face, in an attempt to hide the blush that had already spread down from her ears to her neck.

It was obvious the seagull wasn't planning on letting go any time soon, so giving in and gently placing the closed book at the side, Dolphi reluctantly placed her now free hand on Memoca's shoulder, which surprised the said bird slightly. She was still pretty much flustered with jumbled thoughts plaguing her mind, but she _was_ fully aware that Memoca just straight up initiated a cuddle session— suddenly so.

Resting her chin on the seagull's head, she brought up her other hand to pet her messy hair gently. It was Memoca's turn to color her face with red— she didn't expect the dolphin to return the cuddling, as she initially just did this to grab her attention (Hah! Take that, you damn book), but… she guessed this wasn't so bad either. This felt a little awkward though, since neither of them was used to this— Memoca was usually the one spooning Dolphi despite their height difference, since the seagull wasn't as embarrassed as the other one when it came to displaying affection. So, this position was rather new to them.

Not that it was bad or anything. Both of them were flushed red, but Memoca was smiling, giggling a bit as she snuggled closer to her mate, Dolphi still feeling very sheepish but couldn't help but run her fingers through the other's long hair. They would probably continue on like this until both or one of them fell asleep— most likely Memoca, as the touch on her scalp and the gentle brush on her hair was soothing— or when somebody would walk in on them. They prayed it wouldn't be the latter.

The cold afternoon under the sea felt a little warmer than before.


	3. gaming or watching a movie

_au where they have waterproof technology underwater ? bc i dont think. they have in canon. well,_

.

The sea was dark and only sparkles of moonlight from above served as a poor source of light under the waters. It was, as obvious as it was, late at night, where most of the sea-dwelling creatures had gone to sleep, tired from the long days of… whatever they were doing. Although at the house of a certain sea witch, there seemed to be light emitting from the windows of the living room. It was a television.

On the couch in front of the said device, two figures were huddled up together under a blanket, one of them holding a small handheld gadget as the unsteady light from the television shone on their faces. A film was playing on the screen, something that wasn't too interesting or too boring. Memoca was watching with half-lidded eyes, a wing draped over Dolphi's shoulders as the said dolphin was playing something from the device she held on her hand. Leaning on each other, it was a typical late-at-night activity between them, although it seemed as if they weren't really being productive tonight.

It was silent— only the faint noise coming from the television and the small sounds from the handheld device plagued the room, but even then, it felt as if the silence remained. Evidently, they were tired from the long day, considering that they had been going around the kingdom for patrols and whatnot, helping Wadanohara in protecting the sea, of course! They had wanted to rest, and it seemed like their definition of rest was sitting down on the couch to watch a movie.

Dolphi had gotten bored sometime before halfway of the film, and she resorted to playing a game from a gadget nearby. She would glance at the screen from time to time, but her focus was mostly on the small screen in front of her. Memoca didn't really find the movie all that boring, so she continued to watch, but it wasn't interesting enough for her to keep up.

It didn't take long before Dolphi felt the heaviness on her, and shifting only slightly to look up at Memoca's face, she formed a small smile on her face to see that she had already dozed off while watching the movie. The seagull's cheek was rested on Dolphi's temple, and her wing was wrapped protectively across her chest— Dolphi couldn't move, but it wasn't much of a problem as she reach over to take the other end of the blanket, tugging on it to cover Memoca's sleeping figure as much as she could without accidentally waking her up.

She turned off the device in her hands, and then placed it at the side. Carefully snuggling up to the seagull and yawning a little, she let the television play out, since she wouldn't even be able to get off the couch without waking her mate up. Not really wanting to do that, she just stayed seated there, letting the seagull lean on her as she felt herself also slowly succumbing to sleep. She yawned again.

Today had been tiring, but at least they had managed to spend some time together— that alone was enough for Dolphi, and as she closed her heavy eyes, with the lights from the television flickering on their faces, she managed to mutter out. "Good night, Memoca,"

A small smile formed on the seagull's face as she heard the soft breathing of the dolphin under her, and she couldn't help but pull her in a little closer.

"Night, Dolph,"


	4. on a date

_is this even a date_

.

Faint sparkles were scattered across the seemingly glowing dark sky, the moon that was fixated above resting behind a flock of clouds. The surface of the water reflected the canvas of stars, and it was as if there was another night sky below. On a certain faintly glowing island, a small boat was docked at the side, signing that someone— or some _people_— was visiting the star-filled land. On the path leading to the clearing at the peak, soft rustling could be heard as two figures padded their way through the star-illuminated road.

"W-Was this really a good idea?" The look on the dolphin's face made it obvious that she was reluctant about the whole ordeal, her arm firmly wrapped around her companion's arm— or more specifically, wing. "Wh-What if… Wadanohara finds out? What if F-Fukami finds out?" She looked around nervously. "We really… should have at least asked permission before going off like this, ahhh…"

The seagull, on the other hand, just beamed widely in response, tugging gently on the other's arm as if to assure her that there was nothing to worry about. "You think too much, Dolph!" She grinned, using her free wing to ruffle the dolphin's fringes. "Don't stress it; I said it was jus' a quick thing, right? We'll be back before Wadda even finds out about the unlocked door! Trust me,"

Dolphi, blurting out a soft "Ah," when Memoca ruffled her hair, could only stay quiet for a while, before forming a small pout and looking down on the path they were treading on. "…Okay,"

Satisfied with her answer, Memoca continued to grin, walking along as the dolphin's scarf trailed slightly behind them. Dolphi reached up to fix her hair, while Memoca was glancing up at the night sky, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the abundant stars above. It didn't take long before they reached the clearing, the large Star Fruit tree proudly standing at the edge as its fruits glowed faintly in the dark. Dolphi, in truth, was dragged out here by Memoca quite suddenly, and she never really had the chance to actually question this little escapade. Seeing as they seemed to have already arrived at their destination, she finally asked.

"…Memoca," She quietly muttered, slightly pulling away from the seagull but still holding on to her wing. The said bird turned to her in response. "What… are we doing in Star Isle anyway?"

Examining her mate's slightly confused face for two good seconds or so, she marveled at the cute expression she was making before replying, "Hmmm, well! It's actually a surprise!" She showed a grin as she snickered lightly. "Not for long though— jus' gotta wait for a while more,"

Her reply didn't actually answer the dolphin's question, and it only made her more confused— and also more curious. Surprise? Dolphi felt a little uneasy at the thought. Memoca's… surprises weren't actually the most pleasant events to experience, at least for Dolphi. She thought back at the times when the seagull constantly scared her with crude drawings of sharks, and probably a few more-thought-out pranks in a more recent note.

Memoca, however, clearly announced to her that she was going to show her a surprise— which was something she obviously wouldn't do, if ever this entire thing was just a prank. Thus, Dolphi was both confused and curious. She was brought back from her thoughts though, when the seagull started dragging her gently towards the large tree.

"Well, wouldn't really want to just keep standing here now, do we?" Flashing a smile as she sat down under the tree, Dolphi followed her actions accordingly as their shoulders continued to lean on each other. "It's, uh, the thing is about to happen soon, so before that, we can just look at the stars!"

Nodding a bit, Dolphi decided not to question it anymore, and just wait for this supposed surprise that Memoca kept on talking about. Burying her nose under the golden fabric around her neck, she leaned to the side, her back on the trunk of the tree and her shoulder on Memoca's. The twinkle from up above reflected on the dolphin's black sclera, her attention now taken by the overwhelming view of the starry sky. Memoca, upon noticing the expression on her face— one that she knew too well, and also loved— she couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight, before turning towards the sky as well.

A minute or so had only passed when the seagull noticed a small streak on the dark sky. Perking up a little, the sudden action startled Dolphi, and she glanced over towards her questioningly before Memoca muttered, gaze fixated above, "It's starting,"

Following her gaze back to the ocean of stars, Dolphi could feel her eyes widen a little at the sight of a few white streaks on the sky, appearing only for a split second or so before more of the sparkles started to 'fall.' The fabric over her nose had already slipped down from her face, and she was looking up, gazing at the mesmerizing sight of light streaks on the sky. "_Ah_…"

Memoca, knowing now that the news she got from that other seagull was actually true, felt herself grin widely, eyes at the showering stars before turning to Dolphi to look at her expression. Needless to say, for her, it was priceless— and the color on her cheeks brightened before muttering, "Pretty, isn't it?"

She was fine when Dolphi didn't respond— she knew fully well, by the look on her face, how the meteor shower seemed to captivate her. Memoca would have been fine just watching Dolphi instead of the shower, the sparkle in her eyes just enough to make the seagull herself feel the warmth in her chest.

She blinked. "It's a, you know! Kinda like the… shooting rainbows? You still remember that, right? Well, uh, it's sort of the same thing!" She kept on talking, because even though Dolphi's gaze was up at the sky, she knew she was listening. "They're called shooting stars— but with so many shooting stars like this, they're called… star showers!" She obviously made that one up on the spot.

The dolphin merely nodded at her words though, innocently taking in and believing Memoca's words, her own hands reaching up to tug at her scarf. "Star showers…"

Memoca beamed. By the looks of it, Dolphi seemed to like this 'surprise' that she planned out for her. Making a mental note at the back of her mind, she would also have to thank Nekoyama later for informing her about the shower— she wouldn't have known if it wasn't for him. Continuing to watch her mate gaze up at the sky though, she probably only took a few glances at the seemingly long meteor shower as her focus was mainly on how Dolphi's cheeks were flushed and how her eyes sparkled under the night.

The silence between them was soothing. Memoca, noticing it had been a while, reached over to touch Dolphi's hand, the shower already beginning to recede. "Wanna go home?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Dolphi gently squeezed her feathers back.

"…Let's stay for a while,"

Memoca could only smile, both of them leaning on each other as they watched the streaks disappear into the night, the fixed sparkles on the dark canvas above them continuing to litter the sky.


	5. kissing

The sun was out, the sea was calm, and the fishes were wandering outside. It was a relatively normal day.

Amid the bustling of the town, a small yelp could be heard at the side, somewhere along the path that led to the Sea of Stars. Two young ladies sat at the side, one grinning widely while the other had her hand on her cheek, face flushed with a faint red. The seagull had a nonchalant smile on her face, pleased with the other's reaction as she leaned back on her arms— or wings, for that matter.

"Wh… Where did that come from?" The dolphin asked shyly, looking a little bit to the side as she continued to touch her cheek, still feeling the sensation on where Memoca had playfully given her a small kiss out of nowhere. The seagull in question just tilted her head to the side as she turned towards her, feigning confusion as she held her feathers up by her chin.

"Hm? Whaddya mean?" A grin crept up to her face, before she pouted and made kissing gestures. "That's normal between lovebirds, right?" She blinked. "Or in this case, lovebird and lovedolphin…? Anyway! You get what I mean!"

Memoca had a faint blush on her cheeks while Dolphi's deepened, the said dolphin pulling her knees up to her chest considering that she still really wasn't used to having their relationship casually being stated out like this. Not like it was a bad thing or that she felt embarrassed being with her mate out in public or anything— she really was just a generally shy person, and Memoca, fully knowing it would fluster her partner, purposely did so.

Burying her nose under the golden scarf around her neck, Dolphi sneaked a glance at the seagull, seeing her continuing to talk happily as if the little kiss never happened. She felt herself pout at the thought— Memoca rarely ever got flustered, and she would always take advantage of the fact that Dolphi was the more bashful of them two. She thought that was a little unfair, but she figured she couldn't complain since it was partially her fault, considering that she rarely—_ very_— initiated any acts of affection.

She continued to watch Memoca, responding accordingly to her words from time to time as her attention was divided from the one-sided conversation and her trivial thoughts. Suddenly— it was just a moment, but Dolphi noticed an opening, and out of impulse— with those pointless thoughts plaguing her mind— she leaned close to Memoca's face.

Her plan was just to return the surprise peck on the cheek, but, apparently, she had moved too slow, and the seagull, in the middle of talking, noticed her leaning close, which led her to turn towards her in surprise.

Their lips met.

Dolphi was surprised, to say the least, pulling away almost immediately as the previously already red on her face turned ever redder, holding her hands up in panic while Memoca just had a dumbstruck look on her face before the colors on her cheeks deepened. Dolphi was stammering with her words, blush already spreading to her ears as her head was filled with thoughts of 'why did i do that.'

She covered her face with her scarf, knees pressed on her chest as she slightly curled up. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to—"

She was cut off when a body collided her side, along with a happy call of her name— "Dolphhh!"— and looking up in surprise, she was greeted with Memoca's beaming face. While Dolphi was still slightly flustered, Memoca was also flushed red, although it could be because she was grinning too much. Either way, the close proximity of their faces made the dolphin a little too conscious, although she couldn't pull away because the other's wings were wrapped around her torso.

It obviously surprised her when Memoca kissed her back, on the lips, alarms ringing in her hand before the seagull pulled back, that same smile on her face. It didn't end there immediately, however, as Memoca proceeded to hold her face with her feathers to plant more kisses all over her face, and there was nothing Dolphi could do but blush all the way down to her neck and stammer incoherent words as she tightly held on to the other's clothes.

When Memoca finally stopped, she leaned back a little to marvel at the dolphin, and she could only amuse herself at her incredibly flustered face. Feeling her own face steam from the heat, Dolphi just pressed her temple against Memoca's neck, trying to hide her face as she felt quite embarrassed by what the seagull just did. Memoca could only laugh, draping her wings over her mate and pulling her close as Dolphi rested her forehead on the crook of her neck, tightly holding on to the other's clothes at the back. It would probably take some time for the red on her face to fade away.

The light sparkled from above, the sea was filled with stars, and there was only the two of them. It was another ordinary day.


	6. wearing each other's clothes

The rays of the morning sun pierced through the currents of the blue sea, the songs of the birds faintly filling the air above the surface. Darkness was subsiding in one of the rooms in a certain sea witch's house, the faint light shining on the bed where two figures were huddled up together under the blankets. An eye groggily fluttered opened, revealing an unfocused golden yellow orb as the other one was messily covered by strands of white and yellow.

Memoca waking up early was a relatively normal thing— she was, of course, a seagull, a bird. Even so, it didn't mean she liked the mornings though, especially back in the years, but she gradually came to like them, even a little, after spending more nights with a certain dolphin. As she tried to blink the sleep in her eyes away, she felt herself smile a little after hearing the soft breathing of her partner below her, and feeling the arms that pulled her close for comfort. Trying to pull away from the grip, Memoca stared and watched for a while, the warm smile on her face remaining as Dolphi continued to wear a peaceful, sleeping expression.

She needed to get out of the bed though, and although reluctantly, Memoca pulled away from the dolphin's arms, replacing herself with a nearby pillow from the side. Grabbing a random set of clothes at the side— which were, apparently, Dolphi's sweater and clothes— she stood at the side of the bed, stretching and yawning after donning her mate's clothes. She took one last glance at the said dolphin, seeing her tightly clutching the pillow as she continued to sleep, before deciding to clean up the room. After this, she would have to clean herself up, feeling her already messy hair stick out in different directions.

It didn't take her long, only casually dumping the clothes on the floor on the mattress where Dolphi was sleeping and organizing other stuff to make the room seem clean enough, and she was about to go out to make her way to the bathroom with a brush at hand (or wing; hopefully Wadda was still asleep… or everyone else for that matter), when she heard a small yawn and quiet shuffling from behind her.

Turning away from the door and towards the bed where a dolphin had just woken up, Memoca felt her own cheeks warm up at the sight of Dolphi wearing the seagull's usual garments, quite sloppily so, most likely the ones she had left on the blankets as the said clothes weren't laid out where she had placed them before. The warm smile on her face returned as she watched Dolphi continue to sit on the bed, eyes still closed as she seemed to nod off, threatening to fall on her back again and succumb to sleep.

Despite her current condition though, Dolphi managed to mutter out her partner's name, as if looking for her. She was still holding on to the pillow, the said cushion resting on her lap as she continued to breathe softly. "…Me…moca…?"

The seagull, in response, quietly padded her way back to the bed, her feathers caressing the other's cheek as she leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'm here," She leaned back to smile at the sleepy expression on her face, eyes half-lidded as she tried to focus her vision on the person in front of her. "G'mornin', Dolph,"

It took the other a while to respond to the greeting, and with a small yawn that Memoca found cute, she groggily said, "Mornin'…"

The seagull could only smile, even after noticing the dolphin's messy look, and she went to run her feathers through the other's long, grayish hair before planting another kiss, this time on her cheek. She reached over to hold on to Dolphi's hand, gently tugging on her arm as she held up the brush in her other wing.

"You look like a small tornado just passed by your hair, you know," She grinned, although she really wasn't one to talk given her hair was in an equal state of mess. "Let's get cleaned up,"

It took her a moment, but Dolphi slowly nodded.


End file.
